


they say evil never sleeps

by asexuelf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Incest, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Insomnia, Twincest, medical anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Emira's insomnia gets the best of her.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	they say evil never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> day, what, 4 of hiatus, and i'm already so hungry for owl house content that i'm writing my own xD i hope you enjoy it as well! 💖

The gentle light of morning fades through Blight Manor's tall windows, slanting in long shapes across the floor, the walls.

Emira looks up with a sigh, taking it in. Another sleepless night, it seems. At least she doesn't have school tomorrow- _today._ She feels mostly fine now, restless and wide-eyed, but she'll be crashing soon. All she can do is hope the crash will let her sleep.

Will of the Titan, she wants to sleep.

As is, she turns back to the _Illusions in Theatre_ textbook and starts reading again. Her exhausted brain won't retain even a word of this - she's not a nerd like Mittens - but it'll pass the time, and that's all she can really do at the moment. Read to spite her straining eyes and just _wait._

Time passes slowly. The sun only rises.

-

By the time Edric wakes, it's past breakfast and the sunlight blaring red against his eyelids makes his room feel like light shining through a diamond. _Too bright_.

He rubs at his eyes and groans. The posters, the dressers, the beds - all are illuminated by the sun's rays.

His own bed, rumbled from sleep, is empty… And so is Emira's. There's no sign of her ever having been in the room, the bed is so neatly made.

That's not the most shocking sight, granted. It isn't even all that rare for Emira's bed to sit empty through the night. With how often Emira slips into his bed, he sometimes forgets she has a bed of her own at all.

No, the alarming part is that _both_ beds are currently empty - and Emira's sleeping draught sits full and glistening in the afternoon light. It suddenly makes sense why there's no funny girl in his arms right now…

If he knows his sister - and he does - then it's the cushiest chair in the library that she's been in all night instead. For all their teasing of Mittens, even Ed and Em sometimes have to pick up a book - especially in extreme boredom emergencies. A witch can really only scroll through Penstagram for so long, after all.

Still in his pajamas, Edric makes the trek to the Manor's impressive private library, sighing blissfully at the feeling of the cool floor against his bare feet. Emira prefers her slippers, but Edric always teases her, calling her a baby (or his princess). There's just something about the chill of the floor helping him wake up that he really enjoys.

But, then, that's probably the last thing his insomniac girlfriend wants. No wonder she calls him a masochist.

When he finally makes it to the library's double doors, he lazily spells them open with a round, dragging flourish of his finger, before calling out to his sister.

"Em? You in here?"

She doesn't reply, but he can feel her presence. And sure enough: he finds her in exactly the spot he knew she'd be.

"Morning, Ed," she grumbles, pouting.

"Just morning?" He takes in her tired eyes, her thin mouth, her deflated slump. "Becaaause it kinda looks like a _bad_ one."

Emira sits back in the chair, groaning in misery. Her sleeping gown bunches up around her knees, the pale lace making her skin look tan in comparison.

"Not bad," she says. "Just… long. _So_ long. I'm tired, Ed."

"Yeah, I know." He goes to her, leans down over the chair to kiss her with all his morning breath. She barely wrinkles her nose. "Did you try the new potion? Did it work?"

"You _know_ I didn't-" She covers her face with her hands. "-so don't tease me! It just… I hate experimental potions. What if I don't wake-" She stops suddenly, biting her lip. "Titan, I'm being so uncool."

That makes Edric laugh. "You're the coolest girl I've ever met."

"Ugh."

"I mean it!"

Although she doesn't stop pouting, she does look up at him, her grumpy expression morphing into something vulnerable. He moves her legs, scooping them up to sit beneath them, holding her in his lap. With the warmth of her pressing through his thin sleep clothes, he can't resist the sudden urge to kiss her, once, twice, again.

"Look at it this way," he finally tells her. "You're so cool, you look at life and demand as much of it as possible. Or, at least, you demand for sleeping draught not to kill you."

Emira snorts. "Corny, but okay. I guess." And then she's leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him in turn. She cuddles him as close as she can. "It's just scary. I want to sleep for a night, not… _forever._ "

Tender as he knows how to be, he kisses her forehead. "I promise you that you won't die after taking the sleeping draught the healer prescribed to you. In fact, you're more likely to die if you don't."

"Okay, Mr. Healing Track." She huffs in irritation, but she also stands from the chair, taking his hands to pull him up with her. "Fine! Fine. As long as you stay with me and keep an eye on me… I'll take one."

"Good girl," he tells her.

Something between rage and laughter takes her face, a too-toothy grin curling her mouth. When he kisses that smiling mouth, she bites him playfully - at least, playful for Emira.

"Ow! Hey-!"

But she's already running off in the direction of their room, her gleeful laughter spilling out behind her. All he can do is follow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖


End file.
